La dernière aventure
by Kostei
Summary: Une soirée à conter des histoires sur la plage.


Les personnages appartiennent à la série Doctor Who.

Le soleil se couchait doucement après une longue journée à étinceler sa lumière sur la cote. Le bleu du jour laissait sa place à un ciel noir rempli d'étoiles scintillantes. Sur une plage, une dizaine de mouettes survolaient les environs. Seuls ces quelques oiseaux et une jeune femme étaient encore sur cet endroit de la cote. Cette jeune blonde au nom de rose Tyler longeait la plage depuis presque une heure. Elle avait quitté son pavillon en bord de mer pour marcher pieds nus sur le sable chaud. Souhaitant se rendre à un lieu bien précis, l'endroit où le docteur et elle s'étaient quittés. En fin, ça dépend de quel docteur on parle. Parce que s'il l'on parle du docteur humain, c'était plutôt une rencontre qui avait eu lieu. Une merveille rencontre. Rose ne l'oublierait jamais, le jour où son Docteur lui fit le présent d'une vie avec lui.

Alors que Rose arrivait sur la plage où ils s'étaient rencontrés, elle vit que son compagnon était visiblement plein de ressources. Il était là, allongé sur une nappe, avec quelques ingrédients pour faire un bon pique. Du vin français pour accompagner le repas. Une scène que Rose ne s'était pas préparée à voir.

\- Ten, Comment est-ce que tu as réussi à faire ça ? S'étonna-elle.

\- Je les ai achetés au magasin, à part la nappe, je l'ai prise à la maison. Puis ensuite s'était facile de beurrer les toasts et de...

\- Voyons, je ne te parle pas de ça, je te demandais comment tu avais fait pour arriver avant moi. Quand nous étions à la maison, tu m'as dit "je prépare le pique-nique, je te rejoindrai sur la route". Je ne t'ai pas vu me dépasser, j'ai pourtant pris le chemin le plus court. Comment tu as fait ?

\- Eh bien j'ai... ah non je me suis promis de rester mystérieux. Disons que c'est mon coté très intelligent de seigneur du temps qui a trouvé à moyen d'arriver avant toi.

Rose leva les yeux aux ciels, elle renonça à deviner comment il avait fait. Elle préféra s'allonger aux cotés de son compagnon. Face à la mer, les deux contemplaient le soleil en train de se faire cacher progressivement par l'océan. Le soleil disparu, les étoiles devinrent encore plus visibles.

\- Tu connais toutes les étoiles, n'est-ce pas ? Posa Rose.

\- Oui, je connais même une histoire pour chacune d'elle.

\- Tu peux m'en raconter une ?

\- D'accord, choisis une étoile.

Rose regarda le ciel quelques secondes puis pointa du doigt l'étoile la plus brillante qu'elle put trouver.

\- Celle-ci. Demanda-elle.

Son compagnon laissa échapper une grimace. Il prit un air préoccupé avant d'expliquer ce qui le tracassait :

\- Ce n'est pas une histoire très heureuse que j'ai à raconter sur celle-ci.

\- Tu peux juste me décrire le monde.

\- Eh bien, je peux te parler de la quatrième lune de la sixième planète de la troisième étoile.

\- De la troisième étoile ?

\- C'est un système ternaire, une étoile orbitant autour de deux autres. La lune à laquelle je pense possède un nombre incalculable d'étendues de roches brillantes, avec des régions aux nuances de couleur verte ou rouge. Ces teintes sont dues à son sol parsemé de diamants, d'émeraudes et de rubis.

\- Ça doit être une des planètes les plus riches de la galaxie.

\- En fait, ses habitants se servent des métaux précieux pour l'écriture. C'est un peuple d'écrivains et de philosophes, ils passent leur temps à rédiger des ouvrages. Ils gravent leurs livres dans le diamant. Ce qui rend leurs écrits quasiment éternels. La seule matière précieuse à leurs yeux est le sable, il y en a très peu sur leur planète parce qu'il n'y a pas de plages. D'ailleurs, lors des fiançailles, les deux futurs époux s'offrent chacun une bague auquel est accroché une émeraude creuse et légèrement translucide contenant du sable.

Alors que son compagnon décrivait ce monde, Rose s'amusait à caresser le sable de plage. Savourant la sensation des grains glissant sur sa peau. Rose ne put s'empêcher de comparer :

\- Avec tout le sable de cette plage, nous serions assis sur une fortune aux yeux des gens de ce peuple.

\- La monnaie n'existe pas vraiment chez eux. Mais je suppose qu'ils seraient effectivement étonnés de voir autant de sable.

\- Ils sont comment physiquement ? Posa Rose.

\- Ils sont plutôt musclés mais la majeur partie de leur musculature sert à supporter leurs énormes cerveaux. Ils ont tous une énorme tête qui est souvent trois fois plus grande que la nôtre. Ils ont cinq bras dont chacun a deux mains de six doigts. Ils ont aussi une dizaine d'yeux éparpillés sur leurs visages.

\- Pour le moins original. Constata Rose. J'aurais aimé visiter ce monde et connaitre ce peuple.

\- Je suis désolé que ce ne soit plus possible. Répondit son compagnon. J'aurais aussi aimé t'y amener. Tu regrettes le temps où j'avais un TARDIS pour te faire vivre des belles aventures ?

Rose sourit à cette question et répondit sans hésitation :

\- Tu racontes très bien les histoires, c'est suffisant.

Elle s'interrompit pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon. Le baiser fini, est lui susurra une phrase à l'oreille :

\- C'est toi mon aventure.


End file.
